1. Technical Field
This invention relates to measuring atmosphere constituent concentration profiles by use of analysis by spectrograph or other high resolution spectroscopic instrumentation.
2. Prior Art
Atmospheric constituent concentration profiles as well as temperature profiles may be measured from sea level to top of the atmosphere. These molecular constituents concentrations at all altitudes may be of interest to EPA or similar agencies in this and other countries for monitoring air quality and changes of important components of the atmosphere as they may relate to “climate change.” The atmospheric constituent profiles and thermal profiles may also be of interest to the military or other agencies or organizations for impact on functioning of their Electro-Optical systems that may be terrestrially based or space based.
Conventional approaches to measuring the atmospheric constituent profiles have incorporated balloon borne sensors to sample the atmosphere as the balloon rises from the earth surface through the atmosphere. These balloon borne sensors are typically limited to one profile per release, and they may be expensive in terms of single use equipment as well as manpower. The profiles gathered by these conventional approaches may be limited by the balloon borne detector package utilized (such packages are typically limited to water vapor, temperature, and Barometric pressure).
Examples of such prior art approaches are illustrated in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,489,397, and 8,035,813.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,397 is directed to an instrument, system and method for automated low-cost atmospheric measurement utilizing a collective lens interconnected to a high resolution spectrometer by fiber optic cables. The system includes pan and tilt positioning abilities for tracking and azimuth angle of the sun to take readings in the so defined column ozone determination.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,035,813 claims a method and device for measuring emissions of gaseous substances to the atmosphere using scattered sunlight spectroscopy and optical measuring device including a telescope.